She Will Be Loved
by imfeelingthis182
Summary: HPHG. Turmoil ensues when Hermione decides that waiting around for Harry might not be the best idea after all. Harry is unsure of how he feels about Hermione. Both POVs.
1. To wait or not to wait

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: To wait or not to wait

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Lyrics though some are a bit different belong to Maroon5. Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N Well, this is my first HP shipper. Be warned that this is a bit song fic-ish. It needed a theme. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review with comments or anything. If you think I used incorrect grammar then go ahead and tell me. I would LOVE picky reviewers. Oh, if it's italicized and in quotes then its song lyrics. If it's plain italicized and seperate from a regular sentence then it's the person's thoughts. So yea. Review and enjoy. Now for the story...**

_"Beauty queen of only sixteen_

_she had some trouble with herself"_

Hermione couldn't exactly place the moment when her feelings for Harry had changed. It just seemed as though it had always been there. A secret that she was sure would be revealed in due time.

"You know, Hermione, that you can't wait forever."

She had been daydreaming and didn't notice Ginny had walked into the Common Room.

"We talked about this just yesterday, Ginny," she noted with an exaggerated sigh.

Ginny had recently decided that it was her life's mission to pair someone with Hermione. She just didn't understand why Hermione wanted that someone to be Harry.

"It is a bit romantic that you are waiting for him to realize your _true_ feelings, but you need to be more realistic. Sometimes,when it comes to girls, Harry can be thick. You just can't wait forever, Hermione."

She knew that Ginny was right in her own way. What if Harry never came around? What if he didn't have feelings for her? These thoughts swirled in her mind until she got a headache.

_ Perhaps, she's right._

* * *

Harry walked into the Common Room to find Ginny and Hermione sitting near the fireplace in a hurried discussion.

"Wait for what?" he asked as he caught a bit of the conversation.

"Oh, nothing really," Hermione replied cryptically.

He gave her a quizzical look before sitting next to her. Harry hadn't seen much of Hermione during the past few weeks. It was almost as if she was avoiding him.

_ No, she wouldn't._

"Are either of you getting your dresses from Hogsmeade this weekend?"

There was a ball being planned for fourth years and above. Everyone had been talking about it for weeks.

"Of course! I'm going tomorrow. I hope that Ravenclaw boy asks me to go with him," Ginny replied excitedly.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders and looked away. She had been acting so weird lately and wouldn't tell Harry anything. He decided to let it go and excused himself to his dorm.

_ She'll tell me when she's ready._

**

* * *

**

**A/N Hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. The Right One

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: The Right One

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N The first bit seemed a bit boring by itself so I decided to add this one as well. R&R. Thanks!**

Shortly after Harry left Ginny burst out laughing.

"You expected him to ask you to the ball, didn't you?"

Hermione's cheeks turned crimson.

_It was Harry who was supposed to notice._

"I'm telling you that he hasn't a clue!"

The next day...

They passed many shops before getting to the one that Ginny wanted. As they walked in Hermione noticed every single one of the beautiful gowns. Surely, she would find the right one...

"We've been in here for two hours. I'm late meeting that Ravenclaw boy," Ginny whined impatiently.

"Fine, I'll come back later, or something," Hermione snapped.

They left the shop in a hurry. Ginny was late for her date and Hermione was mad that she hadn't found the right dress. It had to be perfect. She just hadn't found one that fit the description.

_So many other things seem to be that way._

* * *

On his way over to Zonko's Harry spotted Ginny and Hermione. He stopped to talk, but Ginny mumbled something about being late. Hermione was about to dash off as well when Harry grabbed her wrist.

"What are you doing?" she asked confused.

He quickly released her wrist.

_What was I doing?_

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I just couldn't find the right dress. That's all."

"Can I help?"

Hermione hadn't been telling him much lately, and he was ready to do anything to get her to open up.

"Well...um...do you know any good shops?"

She stared at him, anxiously awaiting his answer...

Harry could tell she was amazed as they stepped into a vintage clothes store.

"They have everything here. I'm sure you'll find the right one," said Harry

**

* * *

**

**A/N Well, that's all I'm giving up for now. Please send in some good reviews, and I'll post the new chapters ASAP. Thanks!**


	3. Awkward Blush

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: Awkward Blush

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Lyrics though some are a bit different belong to Maroon5. Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N Thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the shortness. I already have the chapters planned out and will need to rearrange them so the posts can be longer. It shouldn't be too much of a problem. Anyway, please read and review.**

_"He was always there to help her"_

Hermione stared in awe.

"Harry, how did you find this place?"

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned.

_That beautiful grin..._

"The dresses are in the far back corner,"

As soon as she reached that section of the store a glimmer caught her eye. It was a gorgeous gown of periwinkle- blue. The way it glinted in the light seemed to add more to the vibrant fabric. It was the right one.

_It was perfect._

"That's really nice."

Hermione jumped. She hadn't heard Harry walk up behind her.

"Yeah...um...thanks," she said while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

_Did he notice?_

She paid for the dress, and they left the shop.

"Thanks for taking me there. The dress is perfect."

Harry simply smiled.

"Well, you better meet back up with Ginny. I'll see you later," he said before rushing off.

* * *

Harry was happy that he had helped her find the right dress. She had seemed so upset on their way to the shop. And that look she had given him.

_That look was priceless._

He couldn't help but notice the slight blush after he complimented her. Hermione hadn't seemed genuinely happy for a while. She had needed something to cheer her up.

However, what he couldn't place was that blush. Where had it come from? It wasn't the first time he'd ever complimented her on an outfit. It made him feel awkward when she did that. It made him feel out of place.

_Since when had it become like that around Hermione?_

Actually, now that he thought about it, things had gotten that way right around the time she had started avoiding him. Well, he wasn't positive if that really was what she was doing, but it surely seemed that way. Harry couldn't think of a reason why she would, but he knew that he had to find out.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Hope you liked it. Please review. I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow. Bye!**


	4. Interested?

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: Interested?

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N The chapter/ length issue has yet to be fixed. I was working on another story last night. Anyway, hope you like this and please review. Thanks!**

Hermione had barely stepped into the Three Broomsticks when she heard her name being called.

She spotted Ginny sitting in a booth with the Ravenclaw she had been chasing after. She slipped into the booth next to her friend.

"Hermione, meet Orion Aldebaran. Orion, meet Hermione Granger."

They shook hands and nodded hellos.

"Orion and I are going to the ball together," Ginny whispered excitedly.

"That's nice," Hermione said in an off- hand tone.

She was still thinking about her dress and what Harry had said in the shop.

"What's in the bag?"

"Oh, I bought my dress for the ball."

Hermione showed her the gown and Ginny's jaw literally dropped.

"Hermione, this is amazing. Where did you find it?"

"Harry showed me this wonderful vintage shop over by Zonko's."

"Harry Potter? Is that who you are going to the ball with?" Orian asked.

"No, I'm not sure who I'm going with."

"I have a friend who might be interested."

* * *

Harry rushed into Transfiguration class late. 

He apologized to the professor and was about to take his usual seat between Ron and Hermione when he realized it was taken.

Harry looked around for a moment and found a spot directly behind Ron.

"Who is he?" Harry asked motioning to the boy talking animatedly with Hermione.

He looked familiar, but Harry couldn't place him.

"Er...Terry Boot."

Then, Harry remembered him.

Terry was a fellow sixth year, of course, but he was also Keeper on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

During one match Harry made a dive for the snitch near one of the goal posts. Terry had been in the way and was almost knocked off his broom. Harry had the feeling that Terry thought he had done it on purpose.

"What are they talking about?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Ron asked suspiciously.

Harry shrugged.

He tried to turn his attention back to the front of the class, but he couldn't help looking at her.

Harry couldn't have been staring for more than a few seconds when he heard his name being called.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Well, hope you enjoyed it. I'll work on combining the next two chapters so that my posts are longer. Please review! **


	5. until it's gone

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: ...until it's gone

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Lyrics though some are a bit different belong to Maroon5. Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N Well, I put two chapters together for this one. Hopefully, this will fix the length problem. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

"Mr. Potter, could you please pay attention to the lesson?"

Hermione caught Harry's eye for a moment then he quickly turned around.

_Had he been watching me the whole time or just happened to look over at that moment?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of a distant bell. She started heading towards Gryffindor Tower, but Terry stopped her.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, Hermione."

* * *

Harry sat alone in the Common Room left only with his thoughts. He heard someone enter through the portrait hole and was disappointed that it wasn't Hermione.

"What are you brooding about, Potter?" Ginny asked jokingly.

Before he could answer Hermione rushed into the Common Room out of breath. Her face was flushed and her hair was a bit more frizzy than usual.

_She still looks beautiful..._

He mentally shook himself. He shouldn't be thinking that way. Hermione was his friend.

_Just my friend._

Hermione caught her breath and started whispering anxiously to Ginny. Harry heard the last bit.

"...and he asked me to the ball!"

_"She belonged to someone else"_

* * *

"Hermione, that's great!" Ginny exclaimed.

Everything thing seemed to be going so fast.

"I knew it was better to just forget about--"

Then it crashed to a stop.

When Ginny suddenly paused she knew he must be in the room.

Hermione looked around an saw Harry quietly in the corner. For a brief second she thought she saw a look of pain on Harry's face.

_So what if he heard? It's not like he really cares._

Their eyes locked for a moment.

"I'm going up to the dorms. I'll tell you the rest later, Ginny."

Hermione quickly looked away and went up to the girls' dormitories.

* * *

Harry grimly thought back to something Hermione had once told him.

"You don't realize what you have until it's gone."

_If only it weren't true._

**

* * *

**

**A/N Well, the problem has been slightly fixed. You won't see much of a change until after the next few chapters, though. The next few are still a bit short even if they are combined. Sorry about that. I hope you liked it. Please review.**


	6. Obvious Answers

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: Obvious Answers

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Lyrics though some are a bit different belong to Maroon5. Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had a little parental miscommunication, but everything is fine now. To the story we go...**

Hermione had tried to sit down and get some homework done, but her attempts failed. She couldn't concentrate.

Her thoughts were on the look Harry had given her.

During that brief second Harry definately had a look of pain on his face, now that she thought about it.

_I'm sure of it._

Hermione could almost read Harry instantly after knowing him all of these years.

_Though, in some ways, he is a complete stranger to me._

Was it because of something she had said? Or was something else bothering him? Why would he care about who was taking her to the ball?

The answers seemed obvious enough, but Hermione couldn't grasp it as reality.

She needed a place to think.

* * *

Harry walked slowly down to the Great Hall for dinner. 

He was hoping to see Hermione, but he couldn't find her at the Gryffindor table.

_I'll bet that she's sitting with her boyfriend._

Harry wasn't very hungry anyway, and decided to go for a walk to clear his mind.

He had waited too long to work out his feelings for her. Now Hermione was going to the ball with someone else and she was going to forget all about him.

Harry knew that Ginny meant forget about him.

Things changed when she had said that.

Hermione had first looked at him with surprise. Then she went for a more objective stance and said that she was going upstairs. If Hermione hadn't have stared at Harry while she said it he would have thought she didn't know he was even there.

_What has come over her?_

Each thought tangled into one another as the time passed by.

Harry was just about to turn the corner when he bumped into someone coming out of a room.

_"I walked for hours and hours_

_And wound up at your door"_

**

* * *

**

**A/N Ah...a cliffie. I'm so sorry. I'll try and update as soon as tomorrow. Have a nice day!**


	7. Something unexpected

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: Something unexpected

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Lyrics though some are a bit different belong to Maroon5. Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N Another update! The next day! Yeah, I had to add in another chapter. I have a certain duty to entertain my readers. Read and review, please.**

* * *

"Oh. Hi, Harry. I was in the Room of Requirement...you know, just thinking," Hermione whispered.

She hadn't expected to run into him at this time of night.

Harry glared at her for a moment, and Hermione thought he was about to tell her off.

Then his expression softened.

"We need to talk," was all he said.

They walked back into the Room of Requirement. It had formed into a replica of the Divination classroom. They quietly sat down. Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Though, it was Harry who spoke first.

"You can know someone for years, but then again, do you really _know_ them?"

_Where did that come from?_

Hermione stared intently at Harry. She wasn't used to him speaking this way. Of course, he's always been brilliant. It's just...well, it was unexpected.

Especially, since something so contradictory hadn't ever made so much sense to Hermione.

_

* * *

_

_"I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more"_

Harry gazed into her amber eyes.

The emotion inside them fascinated him. The desire that was there matched his own.

Without realizing it they had moved closer to each other.

They were breaths away when Hermione suddenly pulled back.

_

* * *

_

_What was I thinking?_

"It's late. I better go."

Hermione left before Harry had time to protest.

She knew it was a lame thing to say, but it was the best she could come up with. Her mind was racing. Hermione couldn't believe what had almost happened.

She couldn't believe that they had almost...kissed.

Hermione mentally searched for a reasonable explanation.

_It was just a trick of the situation. Vulnerability. Harry really doesn't have feelings for me. It was just my imagination. Wasn't it?_

* * *

Harry sat there dumbfounded several hours after Hermione had left.

_We were so close...and I just let her slip away_

**

* * *

**

**A/N Well, I hope you liked it. At least enough to review. I won't wait too long for my next update. Have a nice day!**


	8. You know as well as I

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: You know as well as I

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Lyrics though some are a bit different belong to Maroon5. Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N Hello all. I'm determined to get this story completely posted. Though, I would like some more I won't make you review to get a new update. Just read and enjoy.**

* * *

The next afternoon Hermione sat in the Common Room with Ginny trying to help her with the Summoning Charm. 

It wasn't going very well and Ginny was starting to get frustrated.

"You know, Harry is right over there. I don't understand why I can't ask him for help, "she moaned exasperately.

"We don't need his help. You almost have it. Besides, he's reading right now," Hermione stated matter-of-factly.

"Please, Hermione. You know as well as I do that he hasn't turned a single page in over an hour. He sits there like that every day. He looks so depressed. It's almost as if he's been caught in the rain..."

* * *

Harry felt so lonely these days. 

He didn't get a chance to see Ron anymore because he was preoccupied with his new girlfriend, Lavender. Hermione had been avoiding him off and on for weeks,

It was especially worse after what had almost happened last night. She wouldn't even look at him. This past hour had been the first time she had stayed in the Common Room for more than five minutes with Harry there.

He tried to concentrate on his book, but couldn't help stealing glances at her.

Hermione was so entrancing, and Harry regretted not noticing it before. In fact, she was the reason why he waited in the Common Room almost all day.

He just wanted to catch her eye once.

He just wanted to know that the night before hadn't been in his imagination.

_"I don't mind spending everyday_

_waiting for you in the pouring rain"_

**

* * *

**

**A/N Teenage angst...gotta love it. Rather short, I know. I'm posting another chapter with this one. Have a nice day.**


	9. Notice

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: Notice

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N Hello all of my adoring fans. I hope you like this chapter and please read the second author's note at the end of the story. I have a small request to ask of you. Thanks!**

* * *

There was a swarm of girls in front of the notice board the next morning. The information pertaining to the ball was posted there.

_Attention fourth years and above:_

_The annual ball will take place this coming weekend in the Great Hall. The theme is 'A Black & White Affair'. Everyone will be required to dress in formal wear. Rules are as follows..._

Hermione was extremely excited. She never really had a date to one of the school events before, and this one was themed. They usually consisted of wearing regular school robes, and maybe a few people danced. Otherwise it might as well have been any other holiday dinner.

Hermione knew that this time it was going to be different.

This time it would be memorable.

* * *

The ball was slowly approaching, and it tied Harry's stomach in knots.

There were couples everywhere walking hand in hand. Surprisingly, even Hermione was among them.

He had to watch her and Terry amble their way into Transfiguration class without any other care in the world.

It hurt him to see her happy with someone else.

**

* * *

**

**A/N Awww...is Harry jealous? Please note how the chapter is named "Notice". Like the notice for the ball and how Hermione doesn't notice Harry anymore. Genius, if I do say so myself. Next chapter is a bit of the ball and some very interesting developments. Oh, I said I would make a request. You should know that there are only two more written chapters after this one. I would like to know if you would like this story continued, have a sequel, or just end it. You don't have to reply until the final post is up, but I thought you might want to have a part in my decision. Thanks and have a nice day.**


	10. A Broken Glimmer of Security

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: A Broken Glimmer of Security

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Lyrics though some are a bit different belong to Maroon5. Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N Wow. I opened my inbox to find that I had received about ten reviews. I would just like to thank all of my reviewers who take the time to write something even if it is short (much like my own story) because I enjoy the fact that at least there are a few people who like my fic. Those people are: LilMisMusical, themysciranprincess, Elephant Wings, dreamergirl86, iluvmy face, and Linn-Loves-PiperLeo. Thanks to all of you and please enjoy this next chapter.**

* * *

The next few days seemed to have blurred past. Hermione loved being in a relationship with someone who was there for her. She needed someone she could count on now.

Terry fit that description perfectly.

He walked her to classes and sent her secret notes during the day. It gave her a secure feeling.

She knew he cared for her because he wasn't afraid to admit it.

_Unlike someone..._

* * *

The ball had arrived.

Harry didn't have a date but decided to go anyway. Besides he hoped to see a certain someone.

"Hey, Harry!"

Harry quickly looked up and saw Ron walking towards him.

"How come you didn't tell me that you were coming?"

"You never asked," Harry mumbled.

"Oh...er...who are you here with?"

"Myself."

The conversation had gotten awkward.

"Oh...would you look there's Lavender. Bye, Harry."

Even though he knew Lavender wasn't really over there Harry found himself looking in that direction.

He was just about to turn around when a glimmer caught his eye.

_"Look for the girl with the broken smile"_

* * *

Hermione stood among a crowd of people with Terry, their fingers entwined.

The night had been going well.

Suddenly, Hermione sensed something and turned around to see Harry watching her from afar.

She felt a sudden jolt of nerves.

_Don't do this to me now, Harry. I waited. I really did._

* * *

The brief second in which she had glanced over at him seemed to last for eternity.

Harry could see through her happiness as she turned back to her group.

Her smile was diminished.

It wasn't a true smile.

_It was a broken one._

**

* * *

**

**A/N A bit of a cliffie. Sorry. Anyway, I hope you liked it. I promise the last chapter will be great. The way I finished it definately leaves room for a sequel. You'll happy to know I'll be starting that in a few days. I just need to plan an outline. I tried one for this story and it worked. Thanks again to all who reviewed.**


	11. Understanding Perfection

Title: She Will Be Loved

Chapter: Understanding Perfection

Category: HP

Summary: HPHG. Hermione isn't sure if she can wait for Harry to realize her true feelings. Harry is confused about what he feels. Both POVs and takes place during 6th year.

Disclaimer: Lyrics though some are a bit different belong to Maroon5. Plot belongs to moi. Characters belong to the author formally known as Jo Rowling. Anything else you might recognize most likely belongs to her as well.

**A/N Sorry it's taken so long to update. My writing program is on the fritz. Well, without furthur ado here it is...**

* * *

The look Harry had given her sent chills down Hermione's spine.

She desperately wanted to know what he had been thinking. The look made her want to be with him. The look drove her to her weakest point.

Hermione wasn't sure if she wanted that.

At the end of the night she walked up to Harry.

This time it was Hermione who said, "we need to talk". He followed her out to a deserted balcony.

"Harry, this needs to stop. We can't tiptoe around it anymore. I know you have feelings for me, Harry. It's just that they're...too late. You're...too late. I don't have feelings for you anymore, Harry. I'm with someone else now. You have to accept that. You do, don't you, Harry?"

_Did I just say all of that?_

* * *

"Yeah, sure. I understand."

No. No, he didn't understand.

He was so sure that she like him.

He was so sure of that smile.

Hermione started to walk back into the Great Hall.

_I can't let her slip away again._

"Hemione, wait! I forgot something!"

She gave him a puzzled look as he walked over to her.

_

* * *

_

_"Ask her if she wants to stay awile"_

_Forgot something? What on --_

Her thoughts were stopped as Harry pulled her in for a kiss.

All of their built up emotion exerted itself into this one kiss.

It was the answer to the problem.

It was what she had been looking for.

It was amazing.

It was perfect.

* * *

Harry slowly pulled himself away. 

He stared intently into Hermione's amber eyes. She quickly looked away, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I took so long to notice. Hermione, I like you, and I know you still like me. I want this to mean something to you."

She returned his gaze.

"Oh, Harry..."

_"And she will be loved"_

**

* * *

**

**A/N Finit. Fluff...so sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it. Cliche, I know. As of right now the sequel is going through a difficult phase. I'll post it as soon as possible though. So yea. Thanks to all of my great reviewers. Au revoir.**


End file.
